1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a display method and a touch display device using the same. In particular, the disclosure relates to an information integration method and a touch display device using the same.
2. Related Art
By means of the flourishing development of mobile devices and the popularization of the wireless network, the convenience of mobile internet has been significantly enhanced, so that the habits of the users using the network are radically changed while network communities are caused. More particularly, the recently emerging social network service websites or micro-blogs have become an indispensable portion of the daily life of the modern human beings.
However, as the types of the community websites or micro-blogs are gradually diversified, the user is troubled to switch between different pages to share the information of the friends and relatives one by one. Specifically, since the interfaces of different community websites or micro-blogs cannot be unified, the user has to be re-adapted to the interfaces at each time, and the operations are felt to be complicated. Alternatively, since the display frame is limited but multiple application programs or websites have to be opened frequently, the user has to log in and out frequently. More particularly, if the same event content is posted on different community websites or micro-blogs at the same time, the information cannot be integrally obtained at a time, and the user is forced to distinguish the browsing order and tends to sacrifice or ignore a portion of messages, thereby indirectly affecting the willingness of use.
Some manufacturers have tried to collect the information of different community websites or micro-blogs using software or programs, and list the information in a frame for the user to browse. However, such the display method with the text descriptions and the annotated time only can sort the events according to the order of occurrences. It is difficult for the user to instinctively have the impressions for the starting time, the ending time or the elapsed time of the event, and the user cannot judge whether the events overlap with each other. So, it is disadvantageous to the handling or programming of time. Thus, this kind of software only can be referred to as the information software, which cannot provide a good information integration method.